


海蓝见鲸

by yanyanyanyanzhi



Category: the lord of the rings
Genre: M/M, Young Legolas Greenleaf, 瑟兰迪尔 - Freeform, 瑟莱, 莱戈拉斯 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyanyanyanzhi/pseuds/yanyanyanyanzhi
Summary: 原著向车
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil, Thranduil/Legolas
Kudos: 6





	海蓝见鲸

**Author's Note:**

> 补一个车，莫得文笔

“――ada。”  
他细细的嚼着这个词，声带颤抖，空气战栗滑过舌尖，自心底蔓延。手臂轻轻抬起，似是天鹅的舞者，指尖轻触父亲的脸颊。  
这是他还是一个幼精灵时，开口所说的第一个词。  
那时他尚被父亲裹在襁褓之中，唯一触手可及的便是父亲堪堪倚淌在肩上柔顺的金发，还是个幼精灵的他无论如何在父亲身上发挥他的“艺术天分”，密林王也对他奈何不得。  
“放肆。”瑟兰迪尔擒住少年犯上的手，慢慢俯下身，铂金色长发垂下，遮住半侧阳光，唯留两人之间鼻尖半尺距离。  
“不守规矩这一点，你从何习来？莱戈拉斯。”睫羽勾勒眼线，浅阳经过他时而流淌得慵懒，划过王者分明的棱角，眉宇之中更多的是嗔怪般的宠溺。  
“我…不知。”少年微扬起头，如钻的眼眸深处，流淌着清涌，晨曦爬上他修长的颈线，漫过初隆的弧度。“我也曾惧怕过您。”  
他偏过头，不去看父亲那直射他心底的目光。  
“当您在王座之上，当您在鹿背之上，当您在深夜时拒绝那个因害怕孤独黑暗而哭泣的小精灵。”  
“脆弱的灵魂需要磨砺。”温润的气息随薄唇的张合倾吐，伴着密林王教导般的话语，如低音提琴一般醇延深沉。“光明的背面永远有暗涌在蠢蠢欲动，你必须学会直视黑暗。”  
少年光滑初润的脊背隔着薄薄衣料倚贴柔软床褥，王者略带薄茧的指尖顺延曲线抚摩，洁白牵扯，似触若离。腰间的微痒蔓上脊骨，挠撩少年的心，淡晕浮上精灵的面颊。  
“我懂得…这是您所教于我的。”  
片刻寂静，温度似是在此时不再攀升。  
“除此之外呢？”少年顿了顿，像是鼓起了极大的勇气，“星星被蒙上薄纱，我看不清您的心。”  
一瞬抬眸，金芒闪曜，似是要将他的瞳孔灼伤，初阳投过瑟兰迪尔的发隙钻透下映，莱戈拉斯猝不及防颌上眸。  
“告诉我，莱戈拉斯 。 ”握住孩子手腕的手慢慢松开，少年拥有力量曲滑弧度的小臂陷在柔棉里，“你看到了什么？”  
即使是闭上眼，依然有微光透过黑暗而来。阳光刺灼他短暂目盲，勉强眯开眼，狭缝之间，恍惚的明蓝闪耀与浅阳。

似是千年之前，那是一切的开端。

藤条垂荫遮帘，五十荏苒，不过是山毛榉叶红数载。微光精灵初成脱稚，那是属于密林王子的成年礼，他颔首抚心致礼。  
冰凉触感附于额间，精灵王为其唯一的子嗣戴加额冠。  
星辰华袍移曳，金丝下缀，目光所及唯发尾轻扬。似是小孩偷偷窥探珍贵的宝藏，密林年轻的小王子不住悄然抬眸，触及那一视线，却又仓促收回。  
――那眼眸如宝石般冰凉，如莹玉雕琢。  
他不敢将目光在父亲身上停留过久，那是对王的亵渎，他拦住自己的目光如同即将决堤的岸坝，多停留一秒都是不敬。  
他的心在胸膛中蹦跳，血脉翻腾。  
只是他的头低得太快，没有看清密林之主深埋眼底的波澜。

噗通――噗通――  
心跳与那时重合，血液滑走过全身，视野逐渐清晰，金灿之中，那是海底的幽蓝晶莹，是月光落海成鳞。  
那是父亲的眼眸，是王者的心窗，在他的眼中，倒影着绿叶的全貌。  
“我看见了……我从未曾见过的海洋。”  
无瑕起伏，青涩缱绻。  
“我就像飞翔盘旋的海鸥，在您的眼中，我看到了自己的归宿。”  
“答非所问。”薄唇吻上少年饱满光洁的额头，轻点即回，瑟兰迪尔微微偏头下移，密林之主的话语在绿叶耳边萦绕。  
“你已向我展现了你的心。”  
温热气流在绿叶的耳廓旋绕，熏红了小精灵的耳尖。  
“告诉我，我的绿叶，你希望我赐予你什么？ ”  
“ada…”他吐出这个圣洁的词语，呼唤着为他冠名的人，召唤着欢欲的恶魔。“海鸥终将属于大海。 ”  
他吻上了他，绿叶被拥入春的怀抱，欧鸟俯冲入海。  
“海将敞开怀抱拥住归来的游鸟。”  
只是一语，后便是舌的长驱直入，漫长湿软的吻，起初唯有唇与唇的软肉相噬，浅阳移走， 潮津翻搅。  
往日骁勇的密林战士此刻陷嵌入柔软，洁白透衬挡不住少年蜿蜒的曲线，胸膛隔着布料传递着温度，气息相交融。  
一向以耐力著称的小精灵此时乱了呼吸，最初的双舌交缠早已变成密林王的掠夺，绿叶面颊染上绯红，王者掌握着节奏，一点一点，层层剥开白洁的外衣。  
“呼……”从窒息的边缘解脱，长吻的余韵在莱戈拉斯脸上留下潮红，口腔胸膛中满是父亲的气息。“ada…”  
瑟兰迪尔湿热的吻落在少年的眼尾，留下旖旎酥痒，感受到怀中小精灵微微的颤栗和逐渐急促的呼吸，薄唇舌尖滑下，顺延少年弧线轻啄，过往之处无不留下水迹奢靡。  
湿软在小精灵的耳后打着旋，止不住的喘息随着王者的动作从莱戈拉斯的喉间钻出，暖风浅阳中在那人听起来无比地悦耳。  
掠舐蔓延至脊背，瞬息之间体位变化，金灿下至，少年脊背的微突脊骨被一一拜访，是轻吻，是浸湿，是侵略，是舔舐，是来自长辈的抚爱，是来自君主的赐予，是来自爱人的极尽温柔。  
瑟兰迪尔俯身，坚实的胸膛与少年振翅的脊背相贴。他的手指向下探索，在幽暗密林之中，指尖触及少年初经人事的后 穴，扩充深入洞口，少年猝然的呻吟伴随着清澈汁液潺潺占满手指，顺着臀缝髀软滴落床单。  
“啊……”  
密林王指腹临摹蜿蜒行进，一寸一寸开疆拓土，撩拨翻搅。少年攥紧层叠床褥，似痛苦的初拥，却又似品尝禁果的兴奋欢愉。  
几次深入浅出，手指离开牵出晶莹清液，丝丝缕缕散射暖阳。  
“绿叶。”  
瑟兰迪尔叫出了孩子的乳名，就如同百年前的每一场星光宴上一般。  
少年初长成，刚在林间清理一窝巨蜘蛛后便匆匆赶来，金发还稍有些凌乱。  
这孩子向来不喜欢盛装华袍，穿着猎装出席星光宴，这是密林王子的特权。  
密林之主高高坐于王座之上，没有人，也没有人敢注意到，王的双眸从来没有离开过那一片绿叶。

微凉于温热猝然接触，缓然挺进，破开柔软息肉，扫除沿途障碍，慢慢深入。身下被撑开时伴随着胸口的梗塞感，莱戈拉斯呼吸愈发困难，是初次撕裂的疼痛，伴着酥麻爬上脊骨，似层层后浪推澜拍岸，神经化为礁石，理智被渐次推进的情欲泯灭，此间唯有彼此。  
小精灵眼眸睁大瞳孔缩紧，水晶璀璨蓝眸中略带着迷茫，不知是丢失在了欢愉中，脖颈向上扬起又似濒死的天鹅。嘴张合之中呼出团团气体，在空中凝为白雾。  
精灵王的动作愈发加快，剑刃破开所有阻力，倾泻积蓄千年已久的爱恋，喷薄绵延，将绿叶侵染湿，似是要将其贯穿。此时不需要言语，开合之间便是王者攻城略池、宣示主权。  
两颗心隔着皮肉跳幅重合，骨肋之隔视若无阻，春环绕着绿叶宛如大海包裹着入坠的白鸥，密林王的手为摇摇欲坠的小精灵扶住身形，莱戈拉斯唯手肘膝盖勉强撑住身体，虔诚的仿佛基督教徒。无路可退，他是被锁在十字架上的耶稣，亦是倒挂的囚徒。  
如同伊甸的毒蛇，如同是要打开潘多拉的魔盒。他在他的庇佑下成长，在他的一方纵横密林中挽弓驰骋，他承袭他的血脉，他们心血相连，骨肉融荼。  
“ada…ada……”  
肩胛颤抖，白鸟在咸腥的海水中挣扎翻腾，纤腿踩不住实物，羽毛浸湿再振翅不起，将近要溺死在无边欢欲之中。  
霜蓝的狭长眼眸中流淌着炙热的爱恋，如同深海暗流，回旋盘绕着如同火焰熔岩一般的深切欲望——如最纯粹的那般。  
“我在。”  
简简单单两个字，这是王者的承诺，是父亲的应允，沉稳的声线透压着情欲，辗转着飞过千年的岁月。  
灵与肉的交融，血与骨的缠绵，巨龙横扫贯穿，是墙影的绵延起伏。  
白衬湿透，金发倚贴脸颊，小腿挂上白浊，晶莹满出眼角，小精灵的嘴中传出断断续续的痛吟。  
他是跌入海底的洁白鸥鸟。  
潮水褪尽，白沫浮沙。

the end.


End file.
